potco_world_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
The POTCO World Roleplay Wiki
Welcome to The POTCO World Roleplay Wiki The POTCO World Roleplay Wiki is a POTCO-RP based Wiki which consists of all nations withinPOTCORP. This Wiki is open to people of all backgrounds so long as they follow the rules. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, feel free to message one of our administrators: Paradox Overlord, Lord Hector Wildhayes, or Ze Assassin. Furthermore, if you have any issues in chat, please feel free to message our chat moderator, Isabella V Clemente. Just simply message her in PM in chat or leave her a message on her message wall! Also be sure to take a look atThe POTCO World Roleplay Encyclopedia or our FAOTW. Be sure to check out our very own POTCO Memories Facebook page as well! You can also check out some of our affiliate wiki sites by visiting the POTC (Pirates of the Caribbean) Hub, and most importantly, be sure to keep to The Code. Savvy? "Keeping history unbias and truthful and documenting the events of a once great game whose shared memories will endure throughout the ages." '' ''~ Paradox Overlord/Founder Screenshot 2012-11-21 15-04-20.jpg Screen shot 2012-11-17 at 4.29.41 PM.png Linea.png Carlos speech.jpeg Capture555.png Screenshot 2012-11-22 18-52-03.jpg Screenshot 2011-01-29 21-43-23.jpg Screenshot 2011-04-09 23-38-58.jpg Screenshot 2012-11-23 09-57-40.jpg Screenshot 2012-11-21 14-34-09.jpg Imperial law guild wall.jpg Screenshot 2012-11-17 12-55-08.jpg Screenshot 2011-08-19 23-08-26.jpg Screenshot_2012-02-12_14-57-21.jpg Screen_shot_2012-05-06_at_4.14.21_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-05-06_at_4.08.31_PM.png Screenshot 2011-09-04 00-05-28.jpg Screenshot 2011-01-21 05-03-27.jpg Screenshot 2011-10-23 16-16-09.jpg Screenshot 2011-04-23 11-44-03.jpg Screenshot 2011-04-24 17-06-23.jpg Screenshot 2011-04-11 17-46-13.jpg Screenshot 2011-04-11 17-44-15.jpg Screenshot 2011-04-11 17-43-11.jpg Screenshot 2011-09-24 19-42-40.jpg Screen shot 2011a-07-09 at 5.43.21 PM.png Flag of the knights templar several resolutions by jpviktorjokinen-d5pg1x1.jpg EmpireTotaalWarFrenchflag 01.jpg|House of Antoinette~Bourbon What is POTCO World Roleplay? POTCO World Roleplay is a branch of generic POTCO Roleplay in which POTCO players roleplay as people from specific nations, such as Britain, Spain, or France. POTCO World Roleplay initially started off following the introduction of "SvS" to the game in which players boasted pride in a specific nation, (I.E. ~ Spain or France) and rivaled with the latter. POTCO World Roleplay has since then evolved into a massive reformed community of roleplayers who not only serve a nation, but typically a King and/or Queen. Members of nations typically subside in a specific guild, or group of guilds with national authenticity. For example, a Spanish guild might be named Imperio De Espana, where as a British guild might be named The English Empire. Members of these guilds often typically wear uniforms to further represent their respective nation. For more information about how POTCO World Roleplay works, please visit the POTCO World Roleplay Wiki:FAQ. POTCO World Roleplay Nations *The Spanish Empire - The Swiss Confederacy - Austria - *The British Empire - Romania - Prussia - *The French Empire - The Vatican - United Provinces/The Netherlands - For a full list of all of the POTCO RP nations, please visit the Governments category homepage. Please note that some nation's governments have yet to renovate their pages here and some are therefore still under heavy construction. Please be patient while we do our best to get this done in a quick and orderly fashion. Thank you. POTCO MC (Pirates of the Caribbean Online: Minecraft) Welcome to Pirates of the Caribbean Online: Minecraft, the only project fully focused on the Pirates online community, with one goal in sight; to finally quench the thirst of the devoted members of our community who so earnestly yearn for POTCO's return! We provide a 100% free, competitive, family~friendly, active, and hands~on gaming experience solely for former POTCO players. Are you ready to relive the legend? All of the islands on POTCO as well as several new islands, fully customizable ships and outfits, better loot, more enemies, guilds and several new guild ranks, as well as guild bases, notoriety levels, and skill levels, and much, much more! TLOPO (The Legend of: Pirates Online) Just a few months after the closure of Disney's POTCO (Pirates of the Caribbean Online), a group of dedicated and devoted POTCO gamers decided to team up with various other members of the POTCO community to not only bring back POTCO, but to re~innovate, and reform this once great MMORPG. We are a proud supporter of the TLOPO community and staff and their mission to revive POTCO and help us all to ''relive ''the legend! Please use the links below to navigate through the various TLOPO forum and wiki sites. Also please be sure to check out our very own JDP (JohnnyDaPirate )'s Youtube Channel. *TLOPO (The Legend of Pirates Online) Facebook *TLOPO (The Legend of Pirates Online) Forums MusicMainPage